


Mad madam

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Juliette Has A Gun "Mad madam" (Безумная мадам)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Mad madam

Такие дни становились незабываемыми.  
С тихим шорохом разворачивался и падал прямыми складками до земли бледно-розовый бархат платья, пахло пудрой и свежеотглаженным батистом нижних юбок. Она становилась веселой, ласковой, говорливой. Гладила по волосам, примеряла на тебя палантин и жемчужное ожерелье, могла неожиданно пшикнуть за шиворот из хрустального флакона с баллончиком чем-то чарующе-сладким, что оставалось с тобой до самого утра.  
Потом следовал тряский полумрак кареты, полный бликов от ее драгоценностей, блестящих глаз, постоянной, слегка нервной улыбки. Она обнимала тебя за плечи, поправляла выбившиеся из-под шапки длинные светлые локоны, целовала в лоб, щекоча лицо густым мехом палантина.Тебя клонило в сон, хотелось положить голову ей на колени и никогда никуда не приезжать.  
Но внезапно все заканчивалось – карета останавливалась, распахивалась дверца и на удивление сильной рукой в шелковой перчатке она выдергивала тебя из полусна прямо в сияние множества канделябров и огромной хрустальной люстры под самым расписным потолком.  
Кругом все гудело и переливалось – множеством голосов, человеческих и целого оркестра настраиваемых инструментов, золотом колонн и балконов, малиновым бархатом большого занавеса и золотистым – еще пустых лож.  
Она быстро, без лишних слов отводила тебя на второй ярус, усаживала в кресло и бросив напоследок острый, предостерегающий взгляд, изчезала за белой с золотом дверью.  
Спать уже совсем не хотелось, но вставать с кресла было запрещено и оставалось только вдыхать запах чуть пыльного бархата, далеких, незнакомых духов и свежей краски от декораций, прислушиваться к суете в зале и заглядывать в щелку между опущенными портьерами ложи в надежде увидеть ее – сияющую, оживленную, окутанную радостью и надеждой словно ароматом своих любимых тубероз.  
Время шло, темнота и музыка сменялись светом и гомоном толпы. Она прибегала, наполняя темную ложу шорохом бархата, розовыми отсветами и запахом ванили, совала шоколадную конфету или бокал с гранатовым соком и убегала опять.  
Но с каждым ее приходом внутри становилось все холоднее. А улыбка на ее лице - все суше, злее, пока не пропадала совсем, сменяясь бледностью крепко сжатых губ.  
Она поправляла твой кружевной воротник и отвороты бархатной куртки все резче, раздраженней, от пальцев в волосах было почти больно.  
Под конец, в темноте, ты уже спал, свернувшись калачиком, устроившись щекой на колючей обивке подлокотника. И потерянно моргая, с трудом узнавал ту, которая одним движением вырывала тебя из кресла и беспокойного сна, чуть ли не волоком тащила в гардероб, рывками напяливала шубку и вталкивала в карету так, что ты кувырком летел на сиденье.  
Она даже пахла по-другому – заиндевелыми розами ажурной ограды, туманом и черной смородиной. И всю дорогу молчала, отвернувшись к окну, темнея неподвижным силуэтом в мутном, желтоватом свете редких фонарей.  
Ты мерз, съежившись на сиденье, и ловил в складках шарфа исчезающий аромат любви, что окутывала тебя тогда, так давно, что уже и не вспомнить.


End file.
